krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Getaway
The Getaway 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drop Neil & Kane across from the bank *Wait for Neil & Kane *Pick up Neil & Kane *Lose the police *Drive to the train crossing Script ''Lis walks up to Trey's house and finds Neil and Kane, dressed in suits and talking. At the end of their conversation, Neil notices Lis 'Kane: '...so yeah, pays pretty good, even though it's basically the same thing. 'Neil: '''Right, but remember that driving a forklift pays chickenshit if you're fixing to make a career out of it. Hey Lis. '''Lis: '''Yo, amigos, nice suits.. So, Trey tell you what's going down? '''Neil: '''Yeah, that pig got you between a rock and a hard place. '''Lis: '''Yeah, that makes about right. Trey around? '''Kane: '''He had to go in for something- ''Just then, Trey exits his house, cursing to himself 'Trey: '''Fuck this fucking fuckshit! '''Kane: '''Hey, what's the matter? '''Trey: '''I heard on that scanner app on my phone that the Sheriff's got the sewer exit locked down- '''Neil: '''What? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I-I guess they found a body in there, or something, fuck. The thing's blown. '''Lis: '''No it isn't, we just gotta rethink it. I mean hell, if any time's the time to rob the bank, it's gonna be now, lemme think. ''Lis walks around for a few seconds thinking as Neil and Kane look at each other 'Lis: '''Alright, so the bank's still open, right? '''Trey: '''Right? '''Lis: '''And since the cops're all down at that sewer thing poking at that body, that means we got the bank to ourselves. '''Kane: '''At least until the cops show up. '''Lis: '''But that won't be a problem if Trey can break the security system, like hack it or something. '''Trey: '''I'll see what I can do. '''Lis: '''Right. So it's simple. Trey, you do whatever you gotta do to keep the cops away from the banks, at least for a few minutes. Kane, Neil, I'll drive you to the bank, you guys get the money, I'll pick you up, and we'll all meet back at the club, like the original plan, right? Any questions? ''Nobody asks any questions 'Lis: '''Right, let's get a move on. We're burning daylight. ''Lis, Kane, & Neil walk over to the Rancher as Trey walks back to his house, calling out to them 'Trey: '''Good luck, amigos! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the bank. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Lis: '''Right, got your masks and general knowledge of the Spanish language? '''Neil: '''Yep. '''Kane: ''*Same time as Neil* Fucking hell yeah I do! Let's go rob some shit! '''Lis: '''Right. Neil, please tell me the generation gap between us won't have anything to do with how you pull this off. '''Neil: '''I know enough about robbing banks from the movies and those games I watched you guys play. '''Kane: '''Shit, Lis, do you know if this bank has dye packs or no? '''Lis: '''What-how the fuck am I supposed to know that? '''Kane: '''Because if we take a dye pack, the whole take's ruined, you fucking knob! '''Neil: '''Depends. Do they have dye packs in the vault? '''Lis: '''Yeah, Kane! Use those fucking bombs Trey gave you to blow the vault open- '''Kane: '''What bombs? '''Lis: '''The bombs Trey gave you, the PE4- '''Kane: '''I didn't get any bombs. '''Lis: '''Ficken Schwanz! ''*Fucking cock!* ''You know how much trouble I went through to- '''Neil: '*Interrupring Lis* ''I got the bombs right here, Trey gave them to me. '''Lis: '''Fuck! Alright, you all should know the plan by now, and if you don't, so help me god I'll run us up a tree! Or into an oncoming truck! Or whatever the fuck will convince you guys to not fuck this job up! This job that's got our freedom on the line! Alright!? '''Kane: '''I won't fuck anything up- '''Lis: '*Interrupting Kane* ''Halt den Mund! Halt die Klappe du verdammte Schwuchtel! ''*Shut up! Shut up you fucking faggot!* The player parks across from the bank and the car automatically stops. A brief conversation between the trio erupts as the car remains parked Lis: 'Alright, you don't need me to yell at you again, right? You guys know what to do. '''Neil: '''Yeah, we got this, right Kane? '''Kane: '''Yep, gonna kick ass! '''Neil: '''Alright. Ahora vamos a robar ese banco. ''*Now lets rob that bank.* Kane & Neil exit the truck with their masks on and enter the bank. The player is then instructed to wait in the Rancher, parked across the street. While the player is waiting, a group of police cars quickly drive by and pass Lis. Lis then automatically calls Trey 'Lis: '''Was that you? '''Trey: '''Was what me? '''Lis: '''Like, five cop cars just passed us by the bank. '''Trey: '''Ah, yeah. I told them that some crazed nutter was shooting up the school. '''Lis: '''But...but it's summer. '''Trey: '''Summer school, don't forget about that. '''Lis: '''Ah, good one. '''Trey: '''What's Kane and Neil's ETA? '''Lis: '''What's an ETA-oh, yeah. I don't know. '''Trey: '''You feel any explosions? '''Lis: '''I didn't feel nothing. Either the bombs you told me to get were either shit bombs or they didn't even use them. '''Trey: '''Nah, PE4's pretty quiet for the most part, even more so when you're in an underground vault- '''Lis: '''Well for fuck's sake Trey, I'm sorry I'm not such a bomb expert conspiracy nutter like you are! ''Lis hangs up the phone, triggering an automatic cutscene Neil and Kane run out of the bank wearing dufflebags. Kane yells out at at the bank as he runs from it and single-handedly fires his shotgun at it while yelling out in Spanish 'Kane: '''Te dije coños no golpear esa alarma, hijo de puta! ''*I told you cunts not to hit that alarm, you cunt!* Kane and Neil enter Lis' truck as Lis yells at Kane 'Lis: '''What the fuck happened back there!? '''Neil: '''Just shut up and drive! ''Lis shrugs as she puts the truck into gear The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to escape a three-star wanted level. While doing so, police cars move in to box her truck in from it's original position as a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''Go! Go! Go! '''Kane: '''Aw, fuck! How'd that happen!? '''Neil: '''I don't know, maybe when you took the bank manager hostage? '''Lis: '''Wait, you took a manager hostage!? '''Kane: '''Let's just say, mistakes were made- '''Neil: '''He kidnaps the manager, takes him to the vault, and makes him open the vault for him- '''Kane: '''Don't forget I shot him- '''Neil: '''Yeah, blows off his damn head. '''Lis: '''Is he the only casualty? '''Kane: '''Not at all. '''Lis: '''What- '''Kane: '''Yeah, I also took out some security guards and Neil shot a guy who tried to leave while he was doing the crowd control. '''Neil: '''It was a non-fatal shot! '''Kane: '''Bullshit! '''Neil: '''How many times do you read about people getting killed by getting shot in the groin- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Neil* Hey! Look, just shut the fuck up, the two of you, alright? We got the money, we play our cards right with this getaway, we'll be able to go home with the cash, Jane'll get the funding she needs, and we can all live happily ever after, alright!? ''The player loses their wanted level. The player is then instructed to drive to a railroad crossing in a secluded part of the countryside. During the drive, a conversation erupts Lis: '''Alright, I think we lost them. '''Kane: '''Looks that way. What's the plan for the truck now? '''Lis: '''We gotta trash it, I got an idea. '''Kane: '''Where? '''Lis: '''That railroad crossing outside of town. We leave it there, train hits it, cops think the robbers get killed, we go off the hook. '''Neil: '''One, wouldn't the cops be looking for twisted, mangled bodies in whatever's left of this car? And even then, won't your cop buddy be able to get us off the hook? '''Lis: '''Oh damn, I fucking hope she can keep her mouth shut about this. '''Neil: '''You think she won't? '''Kane: '''Hell, even if she squeals, we squeal. Blackmailing us into doing all that shit and stuff. '''Lis: '''That's a thought. Hell, the paper out in Merrick would put down good money for a story like that. '''Kane: '''Fuck the Merrick paper! Hell, they'd pay a lot more for this out in DC! '''Lis: '''How-how'd that work? "Small town cop in Maryland accused of blackmail"? '''Neil: '''How about we not blackmail her until she puts the tables against us, alright? That way, Karma don't bite us in our ass, right? '''Kane: ''*Groans* Fine. ''The player parks the truck on the train track. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Lis, Kane, and Neil are walking away from the truck, which is parked on the train line Lis: '''Right, so you all got the cash? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Kane: ''*Same time as Neil* Yeppers. '''Lis: '''Alright, so take that and split up, don't make any fancy purchases, they'll use that against you. '''Neil: '''Alright, I'll see you around. '''Kane: '''Give Todd our best! ''Neil turns around and waves goodbye as he walks away. As he walks away, Kane sets his bag down and rummages through it 'Kane: '''Here...I got a little something-something for you. '''Lis: '''No...no, I couldn't take that. ''Kane pulls out a wad of cash from the bag 'Kane: '''No, I insist. Take it- ''Kane balls the money up and stuffs it in Lis' front pocket 'Lis: '''Hey, what the fuck!? '''Kane: '''Fuck, Lis, if you're gonna be bossed around by a pig, least I could do is give you some cash for it, yeah? Later on. ''Kane walks away as Lis takes the wad of cash from her pocket and counts it Mission passed